


What Happens Now

by randomlittleimp



Series: Courtships [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes and things get complicated as Margot's relationship takes a turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Hungry mouths frantically moving against one another, fighting for every last bit of stolen passion._

_Hands gripping and pulling at the thin scrapes of clothing separating their flesh._

_Her back pressed against the shuttered window, sitting on the small countertop, as fingers quickly trace up her thighs, under her dress, reaching for the lace panties and ripping them away._

_She pulls her mouth away and tilts her head back to moan as his fingers enter her, his mouth now on her neck, nipping and kissing his way down to her collarbone._

_Her fingers make quick work of his belt and trousers and grab hold of his hardening flesh, giving it a slight tug of insistence._

_Fingers removed, he lifts her thigh up slightly and recaptures her lips with his as he enters her forcefully._

_Flesh pressing against flesh, flush with emotion, they quickly find their release._

_Breathless they move apart only far enough to try to catch their breath, staring into each other’s eyes._

 

**A couple hours earlier**

 

“I hate weddings; I can’t believe you convinced me to come to this with you.” Alec said as he finished off his third glass of champagne, thinking that at least the tall flutes were free and plentiful.

Margot reached over a grabbed them both new glasses as she turned to the agent, “Karen works at MI6, everyone was invited. I couldn’t get out of it without looking bad, and I certainly wasn’t going to come by myself. It’s your own rotten luck that you were in town for it or I would have brought Marcus.”

“I wasn’t invited, why couldn’t you have just brought Marcus and left me out of it?” Alec asked as he took the drink from her hand, only mostly kidding. “James and Q aren’t here, how did they get out of it?”

Margot gave him a playful smack in the gut, “You know James is on a mission, and Q wasn’t about to let anyone else run it but him. Perfectly excusable. If I let you out of it then I would have had to listen to everyone lamenting over my obviously failing relationship with a man who wouldn’t even accompany me to a coworkers wedding. Not a chance buddy.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if all the women would stop asking when they would be going to our wedding. We’ve only been dating eight months, why is everyone in such a rush to get us down the aisle?” he grumbled.

“They don’t really want us to get married you know, at least not all of them.” Margot stared out into the crowd of people on the dance floor, “They are just trying to get to you.”

Alec looked confused, “I don’t understand.”

Margot took another sip of her drink, “They want to put it in your head that I want to get married, because that’s what us ‘crazy women’ always want, so you’ll get scared enough to break it off before I ruin your carefree, unmarried life. Or some such nonsense.”

Alec’s confusion wasn’t going away, “Why would they want that?”

Margot laughed a bit, “So they could comfort you, naked.” She reached her free hand up to his neck gently pulling his face down to hers, kissing him gently, and “Not to worry though, I am not the least bit interested in getting married to anyone just yet. The only plans I have for our future is getting you to take me to see the new Star Trek film this weekend.”

Alec pulled back, smiling, “I thought you already saw it with Q? Besides I’m not sure I want to spend the whole movie listening to you swoon over Otterbit Cuddlebunny, or whatever his name is.”

“That would be Q. I’m actually partial to the captain.” Margot replied with a smirk, as Alec pulled her into a tickling hug.

 

* * *

 

 

Things didn’t improve as the reception continued. By the time they got to the garter toss, both Margot and Alec were feeling a bit warm from all the champagne they had consumed. So when the groom turned and flicked the garter right at Alec instead of the customary toss over the shoulder, Margot groaned audibly. ‘They even got the groom in on this! My God, if only they showed this much organization and teamwork in the office’, she thought.

It was a bit surprising though that when all the unmarried women gathered for the bouquet toss the bundle of flowers still landed right in Margot’s folded arms. She had even moved to the other side of the group AFTER the bride had turned her back to them. What did they do, get a tracking unit and mini-propulsion rockets from Q branch? It certainly didn’t help that everyone actually stepped away from her as the flowers came closer.

At least she didn’t have some guy she barely knew placing the garter around her thigh, she thought with a smile. The alcohol making her a little daring, she flashed Alec a bit of the lace garter belt and matching panties she had on under her dress as he was kneeling in front of her. She saw his eyebrows shoot up a bit, and knew he had seen them. So when the music started up again and he pulled her to her feet to dance, she wasn’t surprised to feel a slight bulge pressing against her as he held her close.

They waited for everyone else to join them on the dance floor before quickly stealing away from the crowd. Alec pulled her through the maze of tables to a set of doors near the back of the reception hall. They lead to a quiet corridor connecting one hall to another, but it was empty. They were the only party going on that day. Alec put his arm around Margot’s waist so they were side by side, as he led her to a small door marked ‘Employees Only’.

“I don’t think we’re meant to be back here.” Margot whispered with a slight giggle, as he immediately pulled her through another door to a room that wasn’t much more than an empty walk in closet, with a shudder window on one wall, small countertop below it.

“Coat check room.” He explained in a hushed voice as he pulled her over to the counter, closing the distance between them as his mouth found hers.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks after the wedding Margot and Alec were sitting in his living room having a nice bit of homemade Mexican together. They sat eating happily, it wasn’t everyday he got someone who would cook for him. Alec found it calming to just be there with Margot, sitting on the couch sharing a meal and talking about the day. “Unfortunately, I have to head to Cardiff first thing in the morning”, Alec sighed, not looking forward to another mission so soon after getting back to London. “They’re putting me on a fishing boat to Crete.”

“Well, I have to take some new prototypes we did down to the satellite office there, why don’t we drive together. It’ll be better than going separately. I’ll even let you drive," Margot smiled at him.

“The only reason I would get in a car with you is if I was driving, because you drive like a maniac.”

“I do not, I drive like an American, and there is a difference. Subtle and hard to see, but a difference nonetheless.”

Alec laughed and took another bite of enchilada, “How would you get back then”?

“I could take a train.”

 “It would be a long trip.”

 “Just a couple hours or so, not that bad. I’ll bring my tablet, get some work done”, Margot started to clear the dishes from the coffee table. “You know cooking at your flat would be a bit easier if you went shopping once in a while, you didn’t even have any rice.”

 “Shopping isn’t high on my list of things to do,” he walked up to her, placing his hands on either side of her face, “Kissing you on the other hand is right there at the top.” Alec leaned in and captured her lips with his. “You know if you were here more often, you would always know what to shop for.”

 “More often?” Margot looked at him quizzically, “You mean I’m not here enough already?”

 “I mean, you could be here all the time,” Alec looked at her a bit nervous of what she would say next.

 “You want me to move in with you,” Margot let the idea roll around in her head for a minute, weighing pros and cons.

 “Well, your rental agreement is coming up for renewal in a couple months, what if you just don’t renew it, and move your things here instead,” Alec smiled at her, hope shining in his eyes.

 “Really? You really mean it; you want me to move in with you?”

 “Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Alec let out a holler of joy, grabbed Margot up into his arms and carried her off to the bedroom, “This calls for a celebration.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alec slowly traced the edges of her nipple with the ice cube making her gasp at the cold. Then he blew on the now wet skin, making the nipple grow hard. Drawing the ice slowly down her body, he left a cold trail of moisture all the way to her belly button, and twirling it around. “Now should I stop here, or keep moving further down,” he breathed out on her skin causing a shiver to run up her spine.

“Don’t stop,” she managed to choke out, hands on his shoulders, head back against the pillow, eyes closed.

Alec proceeded to move the decreasing ice cube further down through her hair, circling her clit twice for good measure, and finally slipping it between her lips and pressing it halfway into her opening. Margot’s body instinctively jumped away from the cold, yet it was an exhilarating sensation that she didn’t want to end just yet. Alec slowly moved the ice cube in and out till there wasn’t enough to hold on to and slid the remainder inside to melt. Margot let out a loud gasp as Alec leaned in to lick up the excess wetness that was dripping from her, warming her up. She ground her hips into the mattress as he continued his oral ministrations on her, sliding two fingers inside her, pumping against her with increasing speed.

She was quickly approaching her climax when he stopped and quickly climbed up her body. He reached for the bedside table, grabbing a condom, ripping the foil open with his teeth. Margot took the latex condom from Alec’s fingers, reaching between them and gently rolling it down, over him. Pushing her legs apart he entered her quickly and completely. “I want to feel you when you cum,” he whispered into her ear as he started to thrust in and out, fast and hard. She came quickly, screaming his name, but he didn’t. Alec keep up his fevered pace till Margot had completely come back down from her high and started to feel another orgasm building.

Alec’s pace began to become erratic and Margot knew he was close to his own release. “Come for me again, please, one more time,” he whispered brokenly as he tried to hold his own pleasure at bay a little while longer. He took her lips in a hard kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, while moving his right hand to caress her breast. That was all it took for Margot to be pushed over the edge a second time, her back arched, pushing her up against his chest as the organism ripped through her. The feeling of her tightening against his cock made Alec gasp into her mouth and he came.

He collapsed onto the mattress beside her, both left completely breathless from their love making. “Got to remember to bring ice with us more often.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do we go through this same argument every time,” Alec shouted across the room at her. He'd only been back from Crete for a day, this was not the homecoming he was expecting.

“Because you never listen, you don’t give a shit about my feelings. You just go about your missions without a care as to how your spur of the moment decisions might affect me. Every time you flirt info from some woman it just about kills me, or do you forget that I can hear everything you do back at HQ?” She screamed back at him, walking back to her apartment bedroom, pulling rollers out of her hair. She was wearing a new dress, her feet bare, and half her hair still up in rollers.

Alec had come to pick her up for a government dinner party they had been invited too wearing a simple black tux, when everything went wrong. “Oh come on! It’s not like I’m actually fucking them anymore, you know I stopped doing that, how is flirting with them that bad,” he followed after her only to be pelted with a hail of pink plastic hair rollers, “Fuck!”

Margot stormed back towards him, finger pointed at his chest, “When your idea of flirting with them includes fingering them under the table at a fancy restaurant, it is that bad. You have no idea how frustrating that is! Having to hear that over the comm speakers while you know everyone else in the room is watching to see if you get upset, just waiting for some show of weakness they can pounce on.” She turned back towards the bedroom, reached down to pick something off the floor and threw the dirty socks at Alec’s face, “And why can’t you ever manage to get these in the hamper.” She slammed the door in his face.

 “You know what, I don’t need this. I can’t deal with this anymore, can’t deal with you anymore,” he yelled at the bedroom door before turning and storming out the front door, and driving off.

Margot crumpled to the floor next to the bed in tears. As she listened to him drive away, she knew that he wouldn’t be back, and she cried.

After a few minutes driving around aimlessly Alec had calmed down enough to realized that he had screwed up. Sure she had flown off the handle in a major overreaction, but that was Margot. All the little things that he did, she would push it aside till there was so much pent up frustration that she would just blow up. She was probably feeling pretty bad about it right now too. He decided to go to the dinner, hoping she would be waiting for him and they could say their apologies and move on.

When Alec got inside and located his table he found Margot’s seat empty. She still hadn’t shown up by the time the first course was served, and he knew she wasn’t coming. She was the type of person who would try so hard to be on time that they were always early. She would never be this late to anything. She wasn’t coming, because of him. Fine, if that was the way it was, it was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the very miniscule chance someone might actually recognize the storyline from here out. That is because I stole it from myself. A few years back I wrote a fic that I posted on a private fan message board. They are the only ones who have read it so I didn't think rehashing it would be a big deal. The story just seemed to work well for Margot and Alec. I obviously had to change the names and details for it to work. Some scenes are pretty close to the original work though, while other are going to need a complete overhaul. I just wanted to be upfront, in case someone out there does recognize it. If you do, HI! nice to see you again, and keep the spoilers to yourself. :)


	3. Chapter 3

For the next month Margot’s life moved in a haze. She got up in the morning, showered and headed out to work. She would grab a coffee and a pastry at the corner shop and head for the tube. When she got to work, she wasn’t much more than a zombie. She would sit at her desk and work. She didn’t chat with the other techs, wouldn’t laugh and joke around with the agents. When she did eat lunch, which was rarely, she would grab a something quick from the sandwich cart downstairs and head straight back to her desk. At the end of the day, she would leave without saying goodbye, catch the train home, eat some left over take out and cry herself to sleep. Then the nausea started.

She figured it was just stress from work deadlines and her current poor eating habits causing the problem. She tried to eat more, and better, but she couldn’t keep anything down, and she was tired. No matter how much she slept, Margot always felt exhausted.

She was shuffling into work one morning, feeling a bit queasy from the tube ride, when Bond came running up beside her. He clamped a hand down on her shoulder, nearly knocking the weakened tech to the floor. “I saw you heading in and had the driver drop me off on the corner so I could ride down with you.”

“Driver? Didn’t you just get a new Aston, why are you using a car service to get to work?” Margot asked as they entered the lift together.

“Q has it down in R&D outfitting some of his patented improvements. He’s got the entire transmission pulled apart at the moment.” Bond answered, sounding worried about the state of his new car. “How have you been? Haven’t seen you much outside of the office lately, are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine, just not up to company. Plus I think I’ve caught a nasty bug of some sort.” Margot felt another wave of nausea hit her as they shuddered to a stop.

Bond grabbed her arm gently before she could exit the lift, turning her to face him. Looking at her pale face and dark, sunken eyes, he frowned, “You look horrible, I’m taking you down to medical. You never know what kind of germs Al..an agent could bring back from a mission.” He almost said Alec, but caught himself. Margot didn’t seem to notice his near slip; she just sighed and leaned back against the cool metal wall of the lift as he pressed the button for the floor medical was located on.

Margot sat on the exam table in the middle of a small exam room. James was sitting in the lone chair in the corner, both of them waiting calmly for the blood test result. He would feel very guilty if Margot had picked up some rare tropical disease from handling some bit of tech he or another agent brought back from a mission.

When the nurse came back into the room looking over the papers on her clipboard she seemed almost cheerful. Her demeanor put Bond at ease that things weren’t that bad after all. When the nurse looked up and saw him though, she frowned a bit. “I have your test results, would you prefer to hear them privately?” she asked Margot, nearly glaring at Bond the whole time.

“No. it’s fine. I’d just end up telling him anyhow, this will save me the bother.” Margot managed a weak smile at the nurse.

“Oh,” the nurse smiled back at her, “Is he the father?”

Bond looked up at Margot suddenly, shock written across his face, Margot was just too tired to be anything but confused, “Father? What are you talking about, he’s not my father. Where would you get that idea from?”

“No dear,” the nurse placed a hand on Margot’s knee as she calmly tried to explain, “Not your father,”

“She’s pregnant.” It was less of a question and more of a statement. Margot looked over at Bond who was looking at her still in mild shock, then back at the nurse who just simply smiled at her and gave a slow nod.

“No, that’s not...possible.” Even as she said the words her mind raced back to that time in the coat check room, trying to remember if in their drunken state they had remembered protection. She was suddenly sure they had not, and she felt very light head. Her stomach did a little flip and she dropped off the table onto unsteady feet and stumbled quickly to the trashcan as she lost what little of her breakfast was left in her stomach. James was immediately at her side, holding her hair back with one hand while shooing the nurse out of the room with the other.

Once the heaving stopped Margot crumpled to the floor, tears now streaming down her cheeks. James had managed to position himself so she landed in his lap and held her till her sobs stopped. “What am I going to do? I don’t know what to do? Oh god, I can’t..I just can’t...”

James ran his hand over her hair, trying to calm her. “First you’re going to head home for the day, I’ll get the car service to drop you off, and you can freak out and worry about what you’re going to do later. I’ll tell Q you’re taking a sick day, I can swing by your flat later to see how you’re doing.”

Margot took a breath, “You can tell him the truth, only him though. Till I can figure things out I don’t want anyone else to know.”

“What about Alec? It is his isn’t it? He should know.” Bond tried not to push the subject, but Alec was still his friend.

“Of course it’s his. There hasn’t been anyone else, but I can’t face that right now. I know he’s your friend, but give me some time with this please.” She looked up at him pleadingly.

“Fine, I’ll keep it to myself for now, but you have to tell him at some point.”

“I know.” The thought of having to face Alec again was almost enough to bring her to tears again.

 

* * *

 

 

Another two days went by and Margot hadn’t returned to work, taking some sick leave to get her head straight. So far it hadn’t worked; she was just as confused as she had been when she found out. James and Q came by to check on her, make sure she was eating, and try to get her to talk about it, it was the only time of the day she felt calm. Her friends would stand by her no matter what she decided, but what was the right choose?

The third day at home she got a call from Q at lunch time, “It’s Marcus’ birthday and we are all going out to celebrate, including you.”

“Q, I don’t know. That doesn’t sound like a good idea.” Margot tried to sound pitiful enough he’d let it go. Q on the other hand was not going to take no for an answer.

“You need to get out of your head for a bit. Hang out, think about something else for awhile. I promise I won’t make you stay long, I just think it would be better for you to get a change of scenery.” Q was insistent. “So take a shower, put on something pretty and I’ll pick you up at six.”

“Fine.” Margot said defeated.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec was standing at the bar, trying not to look like he wasn’t having fun, which was hard, as he wasn’t having fun. All the happy mingling people were actually getting on his nerves, and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because Margot seemed to be among them, she seemed to be smiling, although at times it looked more like a grimace. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes that she was trying to conceal with makeup, and she looked a bit gaunt, was she ill? Yet he noticed there was some hint of a glow to her cheeks that would suggest otherwise.  He was concerned; she was obviously not taking care of herself as well as she should.  He wasn’t sure why he was taking such an interest; she hadn’t spoken to him in a month. He turned back around to the bar and ordered a refill on his drink, when James came up next to him.

“Hello,” James gave him a pat on the back, “glad you came.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

James turned to lean back on the bar and look out into the crowd of people milling about the room, “Margot looks great tonight, doesn’t she?”

 “I wouldn’t know, I hadn’t really noticed her,” Alec kept his back to the room.

“Don’t try to lie to me. You have barely taken your eyes off her for a second since she walked in. I don’t know why you don’t just go over there and talk to her, you obviously want to.”

“James, I’m seeing someone else, remember. I brought her with me tonight,” Alec turned towards James and gave her a scornful look.

 “The blonde with perky little tits, yeah I know. What could you two possibly have to talk about and if you’re here with her why are you all by yourself at the bar?”

Just then Margot darted through the crowd to the ladies room, white as a sheet. “I wonder what that’s about.” James said trying to sound like he didn’t already have the answer.

“I wouldn’t know.” Alec turned back around to the bar, hoping the conversation was over, but just then Q walked over to James.

“How much has Margot had to drink already that she’s getting sick in the ladies.” He said,trying to cover for his friend in light of the secret they were keeping for her.

“She hasn’t had anything to drink yet.” Alec spoke without turning around to face the two men who had both turned to look at him curiously. No, he wasn’t paying attention to Margot at all; he mentally kicked himself for letting that slip out.

James looked at Alec for a minute, mentally patting himself on the back when an idea hit him, “No….. It couldn’t be, but it has to, oh my god.” James tried to sound surprised at his ‘sudden revelation’.

“James…” Q looked at him catching onto what his lover was up to.

“She’s not drinking, she’s nauseous, you don’t think...” James looked at Q to see if he would play along with him.

“You promised.” Q hissed at him quietly, but Alec heard it anyhow.

 “Alec, how long ago did you and Margot break up?” James looked at his friend, trying to get him to catch up with what he was trying to say.

Alec turned to his friend, trying to figure out where this conversation was suddenly going, “About a month or two ago, why?”

James turned back to Q, “That has got to be it. I thought I noticed a glow about her.”

Q was shooting daggers at him; he couldn’t believe James was doing this without Margot even knowing.

“What are you going on abo..,” that’s when he caught up with the train of thought they were on. Margot was pregnant, pregnant with his child, and she hadn’t told him. From what he could tell she hadn’t told anyone, why hadn’t she told anyone? Maybe she wasn’t planning on keeping it, so she didn’t want anyone to know.

No, she wouldn’t do that, would she? He saw her get her coat and head out the front door and he practically ran after her. James smiled to himself while Q smacked the larger man in the shoulder.

Alec caught up with her outside the pub as she stood waiting for a cab, he saw the light sheen of sweat on her face from getting sick, she still looked a bit green around the edges, and  said “You can’t get rid of it.”

She turned suddenly, unaware that he had followed her out, “What?”

“You can’t get rid of it.” He said again.

“If you’re talking about something you left at my flat, it’s all in a box in the front hall closet, come by and get it anytime you want. I need the space,” she turned back towards the street.

Alec took her by the shoulders and turned her towards him, “You can’t get rid of it.” He quickly lowered his gaze to her abdomen and then back up to her face.

Margot gasped and her hand instinctively went to her stomach protectively, “How did you know? I only told James and...” she stopped having answered her own question. “Damn him.”

Alec let go of her shoulders, “It’s mine isn’t it?”

“Who else’s would it be,” Margot glanced down at her feet.

“Please, you can’t get rid of it,” he said almost begging her. Alec had never thought about having kids before now, but the thought of not having this one was unbearable to him for some reason.

“I wasn’t going to,” she answered without looking up, “I wasn’t sure what I was going to do, but I knew it wasn’t that.”

“If you were planning on keeping it, why didn’t you tell me?” Alec was upset with the thought that she was keeping it a secret from him.

“I only found out a couple days ago. I was trying to figure out the best way to bring it up. It’s not something you tell someone in an email, and we haven’t exactly been on speaking terms lately,” she looked at him then, and he could see the exhaustion in her face. She hadn’t been sleeping well, it was obvious. Any anger he had been feeling vanished.

“Marry me.” The words came out before he realized what he was saying, but it made sense to him in ways he could never explain. Margot glared at him, and then her hand connected with his face with enough force to knock him off balance.

“I don’t need your pity proposal,” she sneered at him.

“Don’t be so daft, it wasn’t a pity proposal, I want to marry you.” He looked back at her his anger coming back at her stubbornness.

“Don’t you have a date to get back too,” Margot said right before she got into the cab that had pulled up to the curb next to them and closed the door. As Alec watched the cab leave he remembered, he did have a date inside, and he turned to look back at the pub only to find that he was standing in front of a large picture window and everyone inside was staring back out at him. They had seen the whole thing, even if they hadn’t heard what had been said, they had seen it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Finally, I thought that mission would never end,” Q thought to himself as he headed back to his office. They had been following 004 all morning, as she made her way through Monte Carlo’s less desirable neighborhoods. No break at all, and now it was nearly three. He kicked off his shoes as soon as he was inside and set about filling his electric kettle for a cup of tea. He had barely got it heating up when there was a knock at his door. “Oh for the love of Christ, can’t I get five minutes,” he swung the door open, expecting to find one of the techs telling him he was needed back on comms, instead he found Alec standing there.

“Alec, what are you doing here?” He held the door open for him to enter and then went to add more water to his kettle for a second cup, “Not to say I’m not really happy to see you. I was just about to have a cuppa, you want one?”

“Sure,” Alec answered quietly.

“You don’t have any missions coming up, so I’m not sure what you’re here for. If you’re putting in another request for an exploding pen, you can forget it.” He turned back to Alec, expecting some witty comeback.

He didn’t get one; Alec just stared at him, sadness in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. “Oh, God Alec, what is it, sit down and talk to me”.

He practically collapsed into one of Q’s chairs, “Q, you have to help me.”

 

* * *

 

 

**24 weeks**

 

It had been a wonderful afternoon. Margot still couldn’t get over how wonderful the baby shower had been, “Q, you really out did yourself, thank you so much for such a wonderful shower”. The MI6 girls had been exceptionally generous, buying her loads of adorable clothes and a bassinet that would sit next to her bed for the first month or so, and diapers, everyone of them bought a box of diapers.

Q smiled back at her friend as he drove Margot home, “Oh it was nothing compared to what you have done for Sophia. Not to ruin your day,” Q’s voice became suddenly serious, “but I’ve been talking with Alec about you”.

“Q?”

“He was desperate to know what was going on with you, and you still won’t return his calls, he worries about you being on your own”.

“Well, you can tell him I’m fine. I’m not on my own I have friends like you always around me,” Margot smiled back at Q weakly.

“Did you get the flowers he sent?”

“Yes, I did. They we’re very pretty,” Margot looked down at her expanding belly.

“I told him about the shower, gave him a copy of the registry list.”

“Q, you didn’t really, did you?”

“I did, but I knew opening a present from him in front of the girls might be a bit embarrassing so I gave him my key to your place so he could leave it there for you,” Q looked back at his friend apologetically, and hoped Margot didn’t hate him too much.

“Oh Q, you didn’t”. It was just then that they pulled up in front of Margot’s building.

“He wanted to get you something, I was not about to stand in his way. Now go have a nice sit down and relax, you’ve had a big day and you look exhausted. I’ll have James bring the other gifts by later”.

Margot headed up to her door; thankfully she was only on the second story. It was a new flat, bigger, with two bedrooms. Luckily she was making enough at work now to afford it. She stepped inside expecting to find her gift sitting on the front table, but there was nothing there. She walked further inside thinking maybe he had placed it by the couch, but it wasn’t there either. While she was thinking about where else he could have placed it she noticed a large bow attached to the door to the second bedroom. She knew the room was still empty, as she hadn’t bought any furniture for the nursery yet, all she had managed was painting the wall a nice soft green that would match the crib sheets she had picked out. She made her hand take hold of the doorknob and turn it. She took a deep breath and opened the door wide. What she saw was nothing less than beautiful.

The room was full, her crib and dresser, and even her rocker were sitting there, completely set up and ready for the baby. He had even put sheets on the crib mattress. The dresser was full of more adorable cloths, and there were stuffed animals and a warm fuzzy blanket hanging on the back of the rocker, it was wonderful. He had to have been here for hours setting this all up, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. That when she finally noticed the card sitting in the middle of the crib. She lifted it up and carefully pulled the card from the envelope.  It was a simple folded sheet of thick cream paper with the words ‘I still love you’ handwritten on the outside. Inside she found a flawless diamond solitaire in a white gold setting secured to the paper with a blue ribbon and the words ‘Marry me’, and she felt the tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Later that evening Margot sent Alec a simple email with a copy of her ultrasound pictures from her last appointment. She also gave him the information for her next doctor’s appointment, so he could join her there if he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

 

A week after he received the email from Margot, Alec was feeling pretty good about life. Margot was speaking to him again, not a lot, but it was a start. He had had to convince M to send 007 on his next mission instead of him so he could go to Margot’s next doctor’s appointment, but he wasn’t about to miss this chance.  James was more than willing to help him out.

He was out driving about town, running errands, when his phone rang. He saw on the caller ID that it was Q; this was odd as he was supposed to be running a mission with 005 a today. “Q, what’s up. I thought you were working today,” he said into his earpiece.

“You need to go check on Margot,” Q answered very quickly.

“Margot? Why what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure. I was talking to her on my last break and she had said something about feeling dizzy. I told she should go been seen by the doctor and she just fluffed it off saying it was most likely just low blood sugar, but now I can’t get her to answer the phone or her cell.”

Alec stop listening after that as he was too busy pulling a very illegal U-turn to head back in the direction of Margot’s flat at a much higher rate of speed then was safe or legal.

He would have kicked the door in if he had to; luckily for the door it was unlocked. Alec ran into the flat and found her unconscious on the floor, only a couple feet from the phone. “No, no, no, no, no,” was all he could say as he dropped to the floor next to her. Thankfully she was breathing, but her pulse seemed fast. He grabbed the phone and immediately called for an ambulance. Then he took her left hand in his, not noticing the sharp pain that jabbed at his palm.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec gently tried to rouse Margot while he waited for help to arrive. It took a few tries, but by the time the paramedics had arrived she was awake, mostly.

They lifted her up onto the gurney and head down to the waiting ambulance. The whole time she refused to release Alec’s hand till they told her they needed her to let go so they could load her into the back of the vehicle, but that Alec was getting in right behind her. Not that they could have stopped him.

As soon as they reached the hospital Margot was rushed into an exam room and the nurses immediately began to place sensors all over Margot’s body. They tried to shoo Alec out of the room as they began to cut the clothes off her body, but Margot put up too much of a fuss to let them. He wasn’t paying attention to that anyhow, he was too busy staring into her face, worry creasing his brow.

“I’m sorry miss, but you will have to remove your ring,” one nurse said gently.

“I’m not sure I can, my fingers have swollen a bit,” Margot answered, sounded a little embarrassed.

They nurse grabbed a bottle of lotion and after applying it liberally to Margot’s finger she managed to wiggle it free from her hand. She then held it out to Alec, “Perhaps you can hold onto it for her,” the nurse said with a smile as she dropped the ring into his outstretched hand. Alec looked down at his palm to see the diamond he had left for Margot in the crib the week before. He turned his curious eyes back to Margot’s face that was smiling at him.

“I was going to give you my answer at the doctor’s appointment, its yes.”

Alec beamed with joy, and ignoring all the other people in the room, took Margot’s face in his hands and kissed her. Just then a doctor entered the room followed by another nurse pushing a cart with an ultrasound machine on it. “Let’s see what’s going on with you shall we.” The doctor took a chart from one of the nurses who had been taking down all Margot’s vitals. “Your blood pressure is a little elevated but not to dangerously so, let’s check on the baby now.” He took a squeeze bottle of a cold bluish gel and applied a large amount to Margot’s abdomen and then switched on the ultrasound.

Soon the small screen was filled with a grainy picture of what appeared to be indistinguishable blobs of light and dark. Suddenly what appeared to be a small baby, curled up with his knees to his chin appeared on screen. Margot looked over at the picture, “Is he sucking his thumb?”

“It appears that way,” the doctor smiled back at Margot, “He’s just napping, and didn’t notice a thing I bet. He’s fine.”

“Oh, thank the gods,” Margot let out a sigh and lay back down on the exam table.

Alec was staring at the small screen in awe, “That’s him, that’s our baby boy. He’s beautiful.” Margot gave his hand a squeeze.

The doctor turned off the machine then, and turned back to Margot, “Looking over your stats I would say you are suffering from anemia. It can be dangerous if you let it get out of hand, but looking at your blood sugar and iron levels I’d say you just need to eat more. Snacking is essential from here on out. And you should take it easy as well, try to stay off your feet, don’t stand to fast. Don’t worry about the housework; let someone else deal with it for awhile. Just sit back watch some telly and let someone pamper you good and proper,” the doctor glanced up at Alec as he said the last bit. “We’ll keep you here overnight just to be sure, but then you should be able to go home. You’ll have to make frequent visits to your OBGYN to monitor your condition, to make sure it doesn’t get any worse. “The doctor got up and left the room after that.

“Now let’s find you a room and get you comfy for the night. I’ll find you a menu too, so you can decided what you want to eat for dinner,” one of the nurses said before heading out of the room to make the arrangements. After a few minutes of blissful quiet a couple orderlies came in to roll Margot up to her room.

After she was settled in Alec got up to leave, “Where are you going?” Margot looked at him worried that he wasn’t with her after all.

Alec turned to her, leaned down and placed a gently kiss to her brow, “I’m just going home to pack a bag, you need someone to pamper you, and lord knows I am not leaving you alone for another minute till you’re both safe and healthy," he placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

Margot smiled at the thought of him being there for the next three months, then a thought occurred to her, “Oh, could you stop by my flat, I’m gonna need some clothes for tomorrow, and I think I might have left the kettle on.” Alec laughed and nodded before heading out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The next afternoon Margot finally got cleared to go back to her flat and Alec was there to drive her home. The nurses wheeled Margot to the front of the building and Alec gently helped her into his car. He treated her as if she was made of glass, it was going to get annoying really fast, but she said nothing.

She managed to convince him to let her walk herself into the flat, saying he needed to park the car down the street. It was already late in the afternoon so she lay out on the sofa as Alec went to cook dinner. He had actually offered to cook for her; something about Jamie Oliver and that the doctor said ‘No takeout’. She would hold off judgment till she tasted it.

Dinner ended up being pretty good, she was impressed. They sat watching TV for a while afterwards, Margot on the couch and Alec in one of the chairs. He didn’t seem interested in sitting with her, or maybe he was just nervous. It had been awhile since they had been alone together. Margot could see he was trying to give her space, get used to having him there again. She didn’t want space though, she wanted him. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed him till he was there, but out of reach.

After a couple hours of strained silence Margot decided it was time for bed. Alec helped her up and walked her back to the bedroom. He went back to turn off the lights and make sure the doors were locked while she changed for bed.

He came back to the bedroom, “Do you need anything, a glass of water, extra pillow, anything?”

“No, I’m fine,” she smiled. Alec turned to leave the room, “Where are you going?”

He turned back to her, a look of confusion on his face, “I was going to go make up the sofa, and get some sleep.”

“Alec, come to bed,” she gently patted the mattress next to her. There was plenty of space for two, even with her ever expanding waistline. Alec opened his mouth to argue, but didn’t look like he could come up with much to say. “Come to bed,” she repeated, almost commanding him. Alec sighed with relief as his anxiety wash away. He slowly undressed down to his pants and crawled into bed with her. They cuddled up together, Alec leaving feather light kisses on the back of her neck, “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next few months went by easily. Margot’s condition improved almost immediately with Alec there to look after her. If when she was at the office, he barely left her side. He was constantly supplying her with snacks and juice, and took up delivering memos and paperwork to other offices for her so she could stay off her feet as much as possible. It was increasingly evident that 006 had been tamed, even the other woman in the office backed off. So did M, Alec wasn’t assigned another mission till after the birth.

And after work back at her flat he was there. He had for all intents moved in with her. They spent hours together catching up with one another, as if they hadn’t seen each for years rather than months. Alec had been completely serious about not leaving her alone for a second.

They we’re in love, stronger than before. Anyone could see it when they were together.

Margot had decided that they should wait to get married till she could walk down the aisle without help, but Alec didn’t want their child to be born outside of wedlock. So they compromised, they made it all legal on paper, and started planning for a big public ceremony at a later date.

As the date for the doctor ordered cesarean approached Margot became more and more uncomfortable in her own body. She had stopped working already and had barely left the flat for days at a time. All the relaxing had left her nearly too weak to get to her feet off the sofa without Alec’s help. Alec felt almost useless in times like that, as there was nothing much he could do to help other than to pepper her with kisses and give her a back rub. When the day finally arrived they were both relieved to be heading to the hospital, knowing that it would all be over in a matter of hours.

Viktor Robert Trevelyan, born at 7 lbs. 4 oz., ten fingers ten toes and a full head of brown wavy hair. Mother and baby perfectly healthy, and for Alec it was unconditional love at first sight. His son was perfect. Q and James, with Sophia, were the first to visit the new addition. James was thrilled for his friend, and Alec was beaming with pride. Q told Margot, with a laugh, that it was a good thing they had a boy as he would be the only one James would ever feel was good enough for Sophia.

Three days later the happy family was back home. Alec had, after the marriage, moved Margot into his larger flat and set up the nursery all over again. Margot was still a bit sore from the surgery, but she could walk around on her own again. Not that she need worry about the baby, as Alec hardly ever put him down.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Happens Now cover art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920240) by [randomlittleimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp)




End file.
